


Family Ties

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Teenagers, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Aberforth and Albus argue about Gellert Grindelwald's influence on Albus, who tries to explain what Gellert means to him.





	Family Ties

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe belongs to JKR.

A/N: Thanks for the comments and kudos!   More Grindeldore-centric oneshots for you.  
  
.~.  
__  
Family Ties  
  
.~.  
  
It was another gloomy day at the Dumbledore residence.  In contrast to the cloying gloomy mood, the sun was shining brightly outside, summer in all of its glory.  It was boiling hot outside but the house was at a bearable temperature, as Albus had cast a cooling spell.  How he wished he could simply cast a spell to fix his family difficulties.  
  
It had been a trying day for Albus.  His young mentally ill sister Ariana had had another fit, and it had taken both Albus and his brother Aberforth to magically restrain her and calm her down.  She was currently playing with her dolls in the living room, muttering nonsense.  
  
Albus looked longingly at the window at the neighboring house.  His only escape from this madness was in the form of a young wizard boy.  The moment they met, they had connected immediately, both seeing their brilliance reflected in the other.  Albus wished he could be with him every second of the day, but that wasn't possible thanks to his stifling responsibilities.    
  
There was also another aspect to their friendship.  Albus and the boy were romantically involved.  They'd kissed for the first time two weeks ago and Albus had never experienced anything so wonderful, so magical.  It had ignited a passion inside him that he never thought he possessed.  Albus wanted to shout it from the rooftops that he'd found love with this boy, but instead they had to keep their relationship a secret.  Albus had to accept that, for now.  Thankfully, he wasn't totally cut off from the object of his affections.  Albus perked up when he heard a familiar tap on glass.  
  
"Not _another_ owl," Aberforth Dumbledore grumbled as he sat up on the couch next to the living room sliding bay window, which he opened.  "It's the third one today."    
  
The owl tried to deliver the letter to Albus but Aberforth grabbed it first.  He tore the crimson seal and pulled out the piece of parchment covered with precise cursive script.  But Albus didn't seem too concerned that his brother had confiscated his mail.  
  
Aberforth frowned as he turned the letter over and upside down, trying to fathom its contents.  "I can't read this.  It's gibberish."  
  
Albus gave him a smug grin.  "Don't be stupid.  It's written in code."  
  
"What are you writing that needs a secret code?" Aberforth scoffed, finally handing the letter to Albus, who stood in front of him, Albus’ shadow falling on Aberforth.  It was fitting, Albus was always overshadowing him.  Aberforth decided to go for a low blow.  "Are you sending each other love letters?"  
  
Albus crossed his arms as he carefully regarded his brother.  "Would it be so bad if we were?"  
  
Aberforth scrunched up his face in disgust.  "You know that's not natural, Albus.  Besides, if someone is discovered engaging in homosexual behavior, they are condemned to-"  
  
"A year in Azkaban," Albus finished, his voice sounding hollow.  "Believe me, I know.  That's not funny, Aberforth, especially after what happened to Father."  
  
"Then if you’re not lovers, what else could it be that you want to keep secret?" Aberforth pressed.   
  
Albus grinned at his brother.  "I’m glad you asked.  We're planning a revolution to overthrow the muggles, ensuring that wizardkind will rule over them."  
  
"Fine, don't tell me.  But mark my words, Albus, that boy is trouble." Aberforth shook his index finger at Albus, reminding the elder Dumbledore of his mother.  Kendra used to shake her finger at the boys whenever they got into trouble. 

Albus and Aberforth had always squabbled as children.  Aberforth had never been able to keep up with his older brother, who was a magical prodigy.   He’d been somewhat overlooked as a boy, as Kendra and Percival were always showing Albus off to their friends.  Aberforth knew it had gone to his brother’s head, all the praise and attention.  Aberforth believed that Albus’ inflated ego had prevented him from making many close friends at Hogwarts.  Now Albus had found someone he thought his equal, someone that pulled him away from his family.      
  
"Please don't speak about my friend like that."  Albus' voice was low, almost trembling.    
  
"He's not your friend, he's using you, although I'm not sure what for," said Aberforth.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Albus asked, hurt reflecting in his eyes.  “You don’t know him like I do.”  
  
"It's just a feeling that I get when I’m around him."  Aberforth knew that statement sounded stupid, but he didn't have any other way of explaining the creepy vibe he felt.  
  
"A _feeling_ ," said Albus, not bothering to hide his laughter.  "You'll have to do better than that, Abe.  There’s nothing wrong with Gellert.   He’s… amazing."  
  
Aberforth threw up his hands in frustration.  "I'm sick of hearing about him all the time.  He’s all you ever talk about.  It's always Gellert this, Gellert that.  Oh, _Gellert_ , I need you, oh Gellert, oh!” Aberforth used a falsetto voice, taunting his brother. 

“Stop it, it’s not funny,” Albus growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"He was expelled from Durmstrang, Albus - that means he's trouble.  You need to find some other friends,” Aberforth advised.  “I swear you're becoming obsessed with that boy."  
  
"Gellert is the only person that understands me," Albus snapped, leaning down to stare right into his brother’s eyes.  "Forgive me for wanting to have a normal life. He says it’s not good for me to be cooped up in here."  
  
"He wants you to leave Godric's Hollow, doesn't he?"  Aberforth accused.  
  
"Yes," Albus revealed.  "And I want to go with him.  See the world and all that."  
  
Aberforth was floored by his brother’s shocking admission.  "What about Ariana?  You can’t just leave her."   
  
"You seem to have that well in hand."  Albus shrugged.  "We both know she prefers you."  
  
"I go back to school in the fall," Aberforth reminded him.  "I need to be sure that she'll be well taken care of, and that falls to you."  
  
"Perhaps you should take a year off," Albus offhandedly suggested.  “That might be good for you, Abe.”  
  
Aberforth incredulously stared at his brother.  "To care for Ariana by myself?  Are you _crazy_?  Do you think our parents would've wanted that?  You got to finish school.  That's my right as well."  
  
"What do you need to finish school for?" Albus asked, sounding genuinely confused.  "You have your O.W.L.S. already.  We both know you're going to get a job working on a farm.  On the other hand, my life is-"  
  
"More important?" Aberforth challenged.  "The brilliant Albus Dumbledore can't be bothered to stay and take care of his family?"  
  
"Things can't go on forever like this for me, Abe," Albus informed him.  "Gellert says I have to live up to my potential.  With the scope of my powers, I can do a lot of good for wizardkind, maybe even make our world safer for people like Ariana."  
  
"If you want to leave, I can't stop you,” Aberforth realized.  “But gallivanting off with him is selfish, Albus."  
  
"Then I'll be selfish," said Albus, starting to raise his voice.  His hand itched to grab for his wand.  "I'm going mad, chained to this family.  I deserve better."  
  
" _You_ deserve better?  What about Ariana?  Are you thinking of her at all?  No, of course not.  You're a coward."  Aberforth spat, standing up to face Albus.  "You're running away from your responsibilities and you don't even feel remorse."  
  
Albus pulled out his wand, aiming it at his brother.  "Watch it.  We barely have any money left, Abe.  You will stay here and care for Ariana.  I'll contribute by getting a job and send money home.  We'll both be doing our duty."  
  
"But-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  Albus rushed to open it, and found Gellert standing there. 

"You didn't respond to my letter right away, Albus.  I was getting worried,” said Gellert, his voice low, like a silky caress.

Aberforth didn't believe him for a second.    
  
"I didn't get a chance to," Albus truthfully replied.  "I was busy dealing with my witless wonder of a brother."  
  
Aberforth glared at the pair.  As much as he loathed Gellert, he had to admit that, standing side by side, Gellert and Albus were a striking duo.   Gellert’s golden locks next to Albus’ auburn curls.  Gellert’s black trousers and shirt, next to Albus’ black trousers and white shirt.  Gellert’s cold smile next to Albus’ warm one.  They were perfect opposites.  
  
"I'm going out with Gellert," Albus announced.  " _Don't_ wait up for me."  
  
Before Aberforth could protest, Albus had followed Gellert out the door, which slammed shut behind him. 

Aberforth knew he shouldn't do it, that it wasn’t right to spy, but Ariana was fine for the moment so he decided to follow them.  
  
Albus and the boy walked to the cemetery.  Aberforth watched as Albus and his no-good friend found a secluded spot behind a willow tree near the mausoleum.  They both sat down next to each other on a wooden bench.  
  
Aberforth stifled a gasp as Albus lay his head on Gellert's shoulder and silently cried.  The boy rubbed his back, holding him close and whispering into his ear.  Albus shook in his arms, clinging to Gellert like a lifeline.  
  
Feeling like a voyeur watching a private moment, Aberforth left them to it and returned home, feeling like he'd already lost.

.~.

The End

A/N:  Thanks for comments and kudos!  Let me know if I missed something.   I could see a scene like this happening, before Aberforth gets completely fed up with Grindelwald and the threeway duel happens.


End file.
